


Not the same

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst revenge, Jasper is a dick, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching crack the whip, i decided that I wanted Amethyst to kill Jasper. </p><p>So i wrote something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the same

Garnet saw it three days before.

She saw Jasper rising from the ocean with a small army of corrupted gems, and saw the Crystal gems failing to defeat her and the beasts she controlled...

At least that's what she saw the first time.

The fusion alerted her teammates about the imminent danger and sent Steven to inform Peridot, Lapis lazuli and Connie about it.

They spent two days training and plotting plans to defeat the resilient Quartz, Searching for any useful weapon in Bismuth's forge and planning how to minimize the damage to the city.

On the third day, four gems and two fusions were inside the Beach House, waiting for their enemy to come.

There was a small tension in the Beach House, a tension caused by the interrogant: Who will defeat Jasper?

Almost everyone in the house had several reasons to destroy the homeworld gem. 

Lapis wanted to shatter the gem in order to protect her friend and make her suffer one last time. 

Garnet (or more precisely Ruby and Sapphire.) still held a grudge against her for splitting her apart. 

Steven wanted to free the monsters under her control, Connie wanted to stop her from wreaking havoc on earth and Stevonnie wanted retribution for their friend.

And of course there was Amethyst, who was utterly defeated and humiliated by the ruthless warrior months ago.

No one objected when the purple gem offered herself to defeat the obstinate soldier.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The Gems left the house when the sun began to hide in the horizon, the three original gems were wielding the upgraded weapons Bismuth gave them, while Stevonnie kept Rose's sword in its sheath in a strap on their hips, their hand held nervously at the handle.

The city was evacuated earlier that day, so there was an unparalleled stillness in the area, like the calm preceding a storm.

Lapis and Peridot placed several metal objects in strategic points for the technician to use as weapons.

"Are you okay?" Stevonnie asked Amethyst.

"I'm fine kid." The gem said, steeling herself for was about to happen.

"You don't have to do this." The fusion said. "You don't have to proof anything to her."

Amethyst sighed before opening her feelings at her friend.

"I know but... I'm the one proving myself. If I can't defeat Jasper then how I'm going to fight homeworld?" The gem slumped in the sand. "There are like hundreds of other Quartzes in homeworld's army and I can't even beat a single one of them."

There was silence for a moment.

"Don't think like that." Stevonnie said.

"What'd you mean?" The Quartz stared at the fusion.

"You told Steven that when you start thinking this way, you screw up most of the things you do." The fusion sat on the Beach facing the ocean. "That's why Jasper defeated you last time, she knows that insulting you makes you fight badly and she takes that advantage to herself. She tried to do that to Garnet, Lapis and me in an effort to discourage us."

Amethyst stared at them with teary eyes.

"So, as long as you don't fall in her tricks, you can beat her." Stevonnie placed a hand over her shoulder. "She expects you to fight like a Quartz, don't give her that satisfaction and she will crumble apart."

"How do you know?" Amethyst asked confused.

"She said that her life is fighting, and what she wants more than anything is fight Rose Quartz." They explained themselves. "If you manage to harm her honor, you'll defeat her."

"You really think so?" The gem asked.

"Of course, everyone believes in you, you can do this!" Stevonnie smiled at her, making the gem smile too.

"Heh, thanks bud." She said as she lifted up from her seat.

"You're welcome." They said with a smile.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The moon was rising in the purplish night sky when it began.

A horrid roar came from the ocean as Jasper's 'soldiers' crawled out from the sea, she was riding the same corrupted Quartz from the last time and was surrounded by two monsters of the same type. There were a total of twenty creatures in her army's ranks: Worms, tigers, birds, and centipettles (they weren't Steven's friends, he went to check her and her crew that morning to see if they were safe.). She gazed down at the Crystal gems despitefully.

"So, It seems that all of the filthy rebels gathered this time." Jasper said. "And it looks like you're more desperate than I thought, You captured both that peridot and that monster and you make them fight for you."

She let out a condescending laughter.

"I understand if you tamed that accursed brat, but using a disarmed peridot to fight? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!!"

Peridot wanted to hurl one of Bismuth's swords at the Quartz, but was calmed down by Lapis, who silently reminded her to not fall into her tricks.

"Says the one Who uses corrupted Gems to fight us!" Stevonnie responded.

"They're just tools for me to use." The hypocrite gem said. "And even so, they're far more useful that half of your forces. I do have to admit that the pearl you have in there is a force to be reckoned with, and that fusions like you both can be a serious menace."

"But the peridot and the defect?" She kept going. "They should had stayed in your base and just wait for me to shatter them with my own hands."

Amethyst pulled out an enhanced whip menacingly, trying to intimidate the giant before her.

"Hey, if I stayed at the temple, then I wouldn't be able to kick your butt!" Amethyst shouted.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you said something like that?" Jasper mocked her.

"No, but you won't be able to forget when I crush that stupid pride you hold on!"

Jasper laughed again as her helmet materialized over her head and jumped down into the beach.

"Then what are you waiting for, you RUNT!!" Jasper yelled before Amethyst began to run towards her. 

"Go." The Quartz commanded her troops to attack the gems.

In the blink of an eye, every Crystal Gem summoned their weapons and ran towards the town where they could slay the beasts according to a plan they had. Only Amethyst was left on the beach with Jasper.

The purple gem threw a whip at her enemy's arm in an effort to hold her down. The enemy just stared indifferently at the spiked ends of her weapon.

"So you think that upgrading this puny weapon would do any difference?" Jasper said before pulling the whip towards her, sending its owner flying towards the sturdy helmet.

However, Amethyst regained control of the whip in midair and lashed a powerful energy blast at the large Quartz causing an explosion in the whip's end that sent Amethyst away from that dangerous helmet into the soft sand near the boardwalk.

'That was risky' Amethyst thought. 'I must get away from that helmet of hers'

"That was smart." The imposing gem said. "But a runt like you could never beat me with tricks like that."

Amethyst pulled out another whip and decided to not ensnare Jasper's arms or legs again, as that could mean direct contact with the deadly helmet. She decided to lash the whips at her in a way Jasper couldn't be able to capture the weapon and could still hurt her.

Her plan didn't worked.

Jasper grabbed the whip's end without even looking at it.

"You're very easy to read." The orange fiend said before pulling Amethyst again towards her. This time however, she couldn't regain control of the weapon and ended receiving a powerful punch in the gut that sent her crashing with the hill of the temple.

Jasper walked towards her opponent who was buried between various rocks, she leaned in to pull the smaller Quartz from the hem of her white tunic. She was bleeding from her mouth.

"Did you believed that you could defeat me?" The warrior asked the other gem. "Did you really believed that a defective, overcooked, pebble such as you could defeat an elite gem commander such as me!?"

Amethyst spat purple blood into Jasper's face.

This only angered Jasper, Who headbutted the purple gem hardly, sending her farther towards the beach.

"IS THIS A JOKE FOR YOU!!?!" Jasper yelled at her. "ARE EVEN TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?!"

'If you manage to harm her honor, you'll defeat her.' Stevonnie's words echoed through Amethyst's mind, fueling her with enough determination to keep fighting.

Amethyst began to chuckle, then to laugh, then to laugh even harder.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" 

Amethyst's laughter began to subside after a moment.

"You're funny!" She said.

"WHAT?!!" Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"I said that you're funny." Amethyst said. "The way you take fighting is so serious that it makes me laugh!"

Jasper rammed into her at full speed, throwing her high into the air before she crashed back into the sand.

Amethyst kept laughing at her.

"STOP LAUGHING!!!" Jasper ran towards Amethyst, this time with the intention of poofing her.

Jasper pounded her helmet at full force where Amethyst was, leaving a big cloud of sand in its wake.

However, Amethyst laugther didn't stop, augmenting the soldier's rage.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A QUARTZ!!!" She yelled.

The laughter died out as a large arm punched Jasper with strength enough to crack the helmet's visor.

The cloud of sand fell to the ground, revealing a purple copy of Rose Quartz behind it.

"Did you meant like this?" Amethyst said. "Or..." Amethyst body shifted into Jasper. "Like this?"

Jasper let out a feral roar as she comet dashed towards Amethyst blinded by rage.

The purple gem pulled out a pair of whips and dodged the attack changing back into her default form.

"You missed!" She taunted the enraged gem.

Jasper growled at her before charging and releasing another comet dash at her.

"Piece of cake."

The soldier attacked again.

"Are you even trying?"

And again.

"Do you call that aiming?"

And again.

"If I were Garnet I would start singing about how I saw that coming miles away."

And again.

"If this is how an elite gem fights I don't want to know how the worse one doe."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Jasper shouted as she began charging for a longer time before releasing the energy into another attack.

Amethyst dodged again and this time, managed to wrap both of her whips accurately around the soldier's neck. 

The purple gem was dragged a few meters by her enemy's impulse before she planted her feet firmly into the ground.

"Let's see how you manage this!" Amethyst said before sending explosive shockwaves through her whips, blowing up at point blank in her enemy's head.

Knowing that her enemy literally survived a reactor explosion, Amethyst pulled another pair of whips expecting Jasper to appear with only a broken visor.

The orange brute's feral growls confirmed the Crystal gem assumptions.

"Not bad." Jasper said through dissipating smoke, showing that the explosion shattered the helmet's visor and caused some dark orange blood to appear over her face. "That's something a proper amethyst would do."

Amethyst wrapped another whip around her neck, with the intention of choking Jasper.

"Yes, this is what I meant." Jasper said struggling to breathe. "There is a cold ruthless Quartz warrior spirit burning inside you. Maybe you aren't that defective after all."

Amethyst tightened up the whip's hold.

"Yes!" Jasper could barely speak, but her stubbornness managed to ignore that. "Destabilize me and crush my gem! Only then you'll become a true Quartz like me!"

The grip tightened even more around the Quartz' neck, on her face was less an expression of agony and more an expression of sick pride.

However, the whip's steady pressure stopped suddenly and Amethyst began to laugh again.

"Did you really thought that I would shatter you?" Amethyst said. "You should've seen your face! Oh! wait..." Amethyst's face turned into Jasper's. "You can!"

Jasper's eyes were stuck in a horrified, sick expression at that blow to her warrior's honor.

"Hey, look at me!" Amethyst began mocking her enemy. "Kill me and you'll become a true Quartz!" Amethyst's head changed again. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in years!"

Jasper began to struggle against the restraint in her neck but had no avail, it was too tight to try to undo it. She tried to pull Amethyst up to her, but failed to do so as she shapeshifted really long legs underground to maximize her grip and avoid being tossed around. She tried to undo the whip on her neck when Amethyst threw another whip at her arms, disabling them.

"I'm not gonna fall into your tricks again." Amethyst said menacingly, her feet returning to normal to approach to the orange gem. "You would never let a defective gem like me to beat you just like that. You wanted me to believe that I've won so you could pull me again and crush me under that accursed helmet of yours."

Jasper's eyes filled with horror at the gem's correct assumptions.

"You're a prideful warrior Jasper." Amethyst said. "I know that you won't stop until you've crushed all of us under your feet. And I know that you will do ANYTHING to do that."

"Shut.... up...." Jasper managed to pronounce.

"You want us to feel like garbage so you can get an easy victory." Amethyst kept going.

"Shut up....."

"You said that fusion is the greatest insult to your homeworld, and yet, you fused with Lapis just to exact revenge against us." 

"Shut UP!"

"And when you finally split up, you insulted her because she didn't wanted to be with you again."

"SHUT UP!" 

"You call yourself a proud, elite warrior, But you're nothing but an hypocrite that takes vantage on others." Amethyst lowered her gaze at Jasper's eyes. "And I ask you... Where is the honor in that?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jasper screamed before the ropes on her body broke. She grabbed Amethyst by the hem of her tunic again before she could even react.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HONOR!?!?!" The angry gem asked. "WHAT CAN A DEFECT LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT A QUARTZ'S HONOR!?!!"

She punched Amethyst powerfully in the face, sending her flying into the beach.

"FOR A QUARTZ, TRUE HONOR COMES FROM GRINDING ITS ENEMIES INTO DUST AND BEING SHATTERED BY YOUR DIAMOND!" Jasper approached to Amethyst slowly. "HOW YOU DO IT DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL!"

"IN FACT, THE ONLY HONORLESS QUARTZ I'VE MET WAS ROSE QUARTZ!" Amethyst head rose from the sand. "I HATED HOW SHE RENEGATED OF HER QUARTZ NATURE AND CHOSE TO PROTECT THIS USELESS BALL OF DIRT INSTEAD OF DESTROYING IT FOR THE DIAMONDS' SAKE!"

She kicked Amethyst in the gut.

"AND SHE DID IT BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANTED TO DEFECTS LIKE THAT PEARL, THAT FUSION AND RUNTS LIKE YOU TO PERISH LIKE THE WORTHLESS..."

And again.

"USELESS..."

And again.

"GARBAGE YOU ARE!!!"

And again.

"SHE TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD BE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO BE!? DIDN'T SHE?"

She lifted Amethyst bruised body again.

"GUESS WHAT?" Jasper delivered her a barrage of punches. "SHE LIED TO YOU."

Amethyst raised her head from the ground and saw all of the Crystal Gems (and Lapis) looking her fight with Jasper from afar.

"AND JUST LOOK OVER THERE." Jasper said as she slowly walked towards them. "THEY ONLY USED YOU TO STALL FOR TIME WHILE THEY DESTROYED MY ARMY!"

She kicked her one last time before keep walking to them.

"EVEN TO THEM, YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A DISPOSABLE PIECE OF DIRT."

"AND NOW... I'LL SHOW YOU HOW FRUITLESS YOUR ACTIONS WERE."

Amethyst entire body asked her to poof at that moment, it tried to convince her to rest and let someone stronger than her defeat the monster she tried to defeat.

However, her mind recalled the moment when she offered herself to fight with Jasper.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"I want to fight with her." Amethyst said stepping out from her room.

"What!?" Pearl jumped out of her seat by the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?!" Peridot Shouted from the living room's couch.

"Shh." Garnet hushed the pair of gems. "Amethyst. Why would you want to do that?"

"I just want to." She said trying to hide her true intentions. "You'll gonna need all gempower possible to stop her monsters from wrecking up the place."

"Hmm." Garnet hummed. "Fine, you'll be in charge of fighting Jasper."

"Garnet!" Pearl objected. "We can't let her do this! Jasper could shatter her."

"That's right Garnet!" Peridot supported the engineer. "Even though Amethyst's martial mastery is rather impressive, She's nothing compared to a veteran gem warrior!"

"I'll have to support these two." Lapis said from Steven's room. "I've been inside Jasper's mind and I know that if you send her to fight that monster, she's not going to return."

"Hey!" Stevonnie interjected. "Shouldn't we have to be supporting her?"

"I know but..." Pearl said. "It's just that we're worried about her. If it weren't for you Stevonnie, Jasper could've shattered Amethyst!"

"Amethyst didn't knew what Jasper was capable of, Pearl." Garnet said. "And that's why I believe that she can not only fight with her, but that she can defeat Jasper."

"What?!" Pearl said surprised.

"You know better than me that you shouldn't be talking about what Amethyst can or can't do Pearl." Garnet scolded her teammate.

"Yeah! Jasper is just a wimpy loser next to the purple puma!" Stevonnie cheered her up.

"Well, if Steven and his friend believe in Amethyst, then I'll do my best to believe in her." Lapis said.

"Even tough its statistically impossible for Amethyst to defeat Jasper..." Peridot received a heavy glare from the other gems. "There is a possibility of that clod losing against her."

Everyone fixed their eyes at Pearl, who was the only one who didn't showed her support to Amethyst.

She sighed in defeat.

"Yes, it's true that Jasper is one of the most violent quartzes I've met." Pearl said as a smile formed on her lips. "But it would be hypocrite from me to say that Amethyst is no match for Jasper."

"Then it is decided." Garnet said as she approached her teammate. "You will be the one who'll fight Jasper Amethyst." Garnet placed a hand over her shoulder and made her shades to disappear, revealing her three eyes at the small gem. "And remember: We all believe in you."

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Reinvigorated by her memories, Amethyst rose to her feet again and pulled another whip from her gem before wrapping the larger gem's left leg.

"YOU RUNT DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP DON'T YOU?!" Jasper shouted at the small gem, who only stared at her with a determined look.

Amethyst sent an explosive shockwave through the whip that bursted into purple flames near the bigger Quartz's legs.

Jasper stood in the wake of the explosion, surrounded by a large curtain of black smoke, waiting for her enemy to attack.

"YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME!!" Jasper said as a whip wrapped itself around one of her wrists. "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNT ANYTHING?! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!"

The Quartz pulled the whip on her wrist and instead of hitting the purple gem with her weapon, she hit a large stone that confused her.

"WHAT?!" Jasper said before a purple arm smacked her unprotected unprotected face with strength enough to disorient her, but not enough to break the gem that replaced her nose.

The soldier tried to punch her attacker but couldn't find anything in the smoke.

"WHERE ARE YOU!!?" An enraged Jasper yelled at her opponent.

A cracking sound was a heard as a whip lashed at the Quartz's back.

"THIS ISN'T AMUSING ANYMORE!!" She turned to the direction of the whip only to get whipped on the back again.

Amethyst kept doing this until Jasper charged a comet dash. 

"THAT'S IT!!! I'M SHATTERING YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" The soldier stated before shooting toward the last direction the whip hit her, clearing the smoke with the speed of her attack.

However, instead of finding a small gem in her way, she found a net made of whips that used her momentum against her, sending her flying towards a tall masked figure who punched her in the stomach, making her retch blood.

"You're Wrong." The purple puma stated before lowering her arms over Jasper's back. "Rose was the most honorable person I've ever met!"

Jasper rolled on her back before a Gray boot planted on her neck.

"She told me that I could be anything I wanted to be, so I wouldn't turn into a mindless brute like you!"

She changed into her usual form as the pressure on Jasper's neck increased.

"We're not the same...." A crack was heard from beneath Amethyst's boot as Jasper's neck broke and her physical form vanished, leaving the orange colored core laying on the ground. "And I can't be more happy about that."

The gem approached to retrieve the orange gemstone, bubbling her in a purple bubble.

"Amethyst!!" Stevonnie appeared from behind her, splitting apart so their components could hug their friend.

"You did it!" Steven cheered her up. "You defeated Jasper!"

"All thanks to you!" Amethyst said feeling proud of herself. "Without you on the beach, she could've shattered me."

"We were worried sick about you!" Connie said. "Of course we would be there for you."

Amethyst let out a small chuckle of relief before sending the gem in her hands into the temple.

"Let's Go!" Steven said grabbing the victorious gem from her arm. "We must tell everyone that it's all over!"

"Yeah..." Amethyst said looking at the smiling gems across the beach. "It's over."


End file.
